


Serial Killers at University

by Destiel1666



Series: The Curious Little Fox [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, I will add more tags later if people actually like the story...., M/M, Male Slash, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel1666/pseuds/Destiel1666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott finally get out of Beacon Hills, only to run into Derek Hale. Derek and his family are serial killers, and Stiles finds out but he's a curious boy and is very interested in Derek. Scott warns him to stay away but will Stiles listen? Its kind of slow build? I'm not sure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serial Killers at University

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fic but I hope you guys like it. Give me feedback if I suck or not, or if I need more details? And this is not beta read, so if people like the story and want more maybe one of you guys could help out and be my beta...thanks.
> 
> And most importantly please tell me if there are spelling errors!!!!

Derek Hale just started his third year at Brown University when he had gotten a letter from the principle, letting him know he should be expecting a new roommate within the week. The letter also told him to make the kid feels at home since it was his very first year and he was coming straight from high school.

Derek cringed internally at that part, he didn't particularly like freshmen because they were way too excited to be around. He picked up his phone and immediately called his uncle Peter.

"Hello Derek, what do I--" Peter was cut off by Derek's frustrated voice.

"Peter, meet me at the Cafe on First and Brook street." Derek ordered and promptly hung up.

Peter huffed and got dressed in some blue jeans and a white v neck, he always enjoyed going to that cafe since all the cute college girls hung out there after their classes ended.

 

\-----

 

Derek ordered a black coffee for himself and some weird caramel latte for his uncle, he was always drinking that crap. He was reading a book called IT and was very interested in it.

He glanced up at the small bell on top of the door as it gave a little ding, notifying the cafe that someone has come inside.

Derek watched as Peter winked at a short blonde girl, she giggled and tucked a hair behind her ear as her cheeks turned pink.

She was obviously a freshmen. Derek already hated her.

As soon as Peter sat down Derek was already ranting about the letter he received this morning.

Peter chuckled quietly next to Derek as he sipped on his large latte, listening carefully as his nephew ranted on about being placed with a freshmen as a roommate. 

"I just can't fucking believe they did this to me!" Derek nearly shouted in the large cafe across from the university. "I specifically told the admissions office that I would pay extra to never have a roommate." He ranted on, slumping down into his chair and angrily drank his black coffee.

Peter raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Now now nephew, are you going to pout like a petulant child or are you actually going to do something about this?" he asked patiently.

Derek rolled his eyes while nodding at his uncle, "Of course I am, I am going to ruin this kid's life until he requests a room change." He spoke as he smirked down at his drink.

 

\-----

 

Stiles Stilinski was almost jumping up and down in excitement as he got out of his blue jeep, reaching into the back seat to grab one of his many duffle bags. 

"Scott! Hurry up dude, you're moving slower than a snail!" Stiles shouted at his best friend, already having grabbed about five of his bags and slinging him up and down his arms.

Scott rolled his eyes at his childhood best friend yelled at him, "Dude chill out, we got all day to get settled in." He called back and turning his back to Stiles while he let out a loud whistle and looked at Brown University in amazement.

Stiles let out a small huff of frustration and slammed his jeep door closed, "Sorry baby." He muttered to his jeep and shoving Scott to get him moving.

"Ugh Stiles, why are you so annoying." His best friend teased, grinning at him. His mood couldn't be ruined with Stiles freaking out, he was too excited to finally be at college and away from home.

 

\-----

 

Stiles was hunched over in the hallway, panting as he threw his bags in front of his dorm room. "Fuck, I shouldn't have carried all my bags in at one time dude. I'm dying." He mumbled out, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Scott roared with laughter at his best friend, "Told you so!" He told Stiles and gave him a goofy grin while picking up a couple of his friends bags.

"Ha ha, fuck you Scott." Stiles glared, but soon was smiling back at him, unable to stay mad at his best friend for too long.

"Dude, let's go look around campus!" Scott begged, looking out of the window in the middle of the room.

Stiles already had his bags stacked on his twin sized bed, taking all of his clothes and stuffing them into his dresser. 

"I actually want to be settled in before midnight, you doofus." Stiles laughed, shaking his head.

Scott was slowly making his way towards the door, "Well I just spotted a cute girl in the quad, so we'll just meet up later to talk. Kay?" He asked, not stopping until he was finally at the door.

Stiles rolled his eyes, waving his free hand. "Yeah whatever, see you later."

 

\-----

 

A couple hours into Stiles moving in, he's standing on his toes trying to reach up high to put up his batman poster when someone slams the door open which scares the living crap out of him and sends him flying onto the floor.

"What the actual fuck!" Stiles screams, "Dude, do you not know how to knock before entering someone's room?!" He continues angrily.

Derek was staring at the pale, skinny kid that had moles dotting his face and neck. He was wearing a white shirt with a red flannel over it with some cheap looking jeans. Derek just raised an eyebrow before walking to his desk and sitting down, planning on ignoring his roommate.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the handsome man in front of him, he had black hair with some stubble to go with it. His eyes were a dark green, and his biceps were enormous.

"Hey you dick! I know you can hear me." Stiles says, jumping up and walking over to where his new roommate was sitting. He grabbed the mans shoulder and turned him around, 

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked.

Derek had his eyes on the kids hand where he was holding him, narrowing his eyes a little Derek grabbed the hand and stood up. "My problem..." He laughed coldly, "Is that I have a little brat living with me now. So if you could keep your hands to yourself, we wouldn't have a problem." He said, staring right into Stiles eyes.

Stiles shivered a little bit and pulled his hand back, the guy had a strong grip. "Well fuck you too, then sourwolf." He muttered, shrinking back a bit.

Derek smirked, the kid was easily scared. "I'm going out, don't wait up." He stated, turning and walking to the door.

Stiles didn't know what to do, so he panicked and grabbed one of Dereks pens and launched it at his head. Hitting right on the back of his head, "Oh no..." Stiles muttered, backing up with his hands in the air. "That was not me." 

Derek turned around sharply, glaring at the kid. He was furious that the kid had the nerve to hit him. He instantly saw red...


End file.
